


Kpop Urban Legends And Scary Stories

by Riverslegacy



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Community: kpop-fixmix, F/M, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverslegacy/pseuds/Riverslegacy
Summary: Scary stories re-imagined with some of kpop's most popular idols. If you have a favorite scary story or urban legend that you would like to see re-imagined let me know.*requests are open*





	1. High Beams

**Author's Note:**

> It's October and with Halloween just around the corner, I got inspired to write a collection of re-imagined scary stories. I may or may not mix in some original works. If you have a scary story, urban legend or creepy folklore that you'd like to see written. Just comment me your story idea and if you want a particular idol please include that.

It had been a **long** day.

Chanyeol wanted nothing but to go back to his dorm and go to bed. He had participated in an all-day charity event.

Though he was tired, as he walked to his car, he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

It was for a worthy cause, that he had given his time so freely. It raised money to help sick children

and Chanyeol loved children.

Finally, his tired legs found his car in the small parking garage. In the dim light, he fumbled for his keys.

After hitting the unlock button twice, he walked to the rear of the car and popped the trunk. Reaching down, he placed his duffle bag into the compartment and promptly shut it.

The garage itself was nearly empty. Only a small handful of cars remained. The event had been over now for well over an hour but Chanyeol had stayed behind to help the cleaning staff. They had been short staffed so he volunteered, he didn't really mind.

He had planned to stay behind for a little while anyway, so he wouldn't have to chance running into overzealous fans. Especially, after the shit that happened yesterday.

Cringing at the unbidden image of a bloody ear, he promptly walked to the driver's side and entered. Starting the car up, he began to pull out of the stall. The thought of the ear still plaguing his mind.

They had been mailed some crazy things before but, that was the first time someone had ever mailed EXO something like that. It was scary to think that some fan thought it was an innovative idea, to mutilate themselves then mail it to them as some sort of gift.

Shit like that went beyond the realm of sanity and he truly hoped the person got help.

He had just entered the freeway, when he noticed the same car from 4 streets ago following behind him. He looked in his center mirror and saw it was two women.

Immediately his mind went back to his earlier thoughts but he banished them quickly. Instead, he told himself he was overreacting.

However, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, his car became filled with light making it hard to see in front of him. The women had turned on their high beams. After a few seconds they were off and he could see.

To his horror he had to quickly switch lanes to avoid hitting a truck that had merged onto the highway during that time.

His eyes fluttered to his mirror and sure enough the other car had switched lanes as well.

The women continued to flash their high beams, off and on. Staying close behind him, the entire time. He couldn't shake them. Why were some fans like this? At his wits-end, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Call manager" He instructed his Bluetooth. Soon his car was flooded with ringing.

"Hello" answered the manager groggily. It was obvious he had been asleep.

Not wasting any time or mincing words Chanyeol yelled into the speaker. "I think I'm being followed by saesangs"

Now alert, his manager advised "don't go to the dorm, head for the office. I'm calling the cops to explain the situation. They can meet you there and arrest the women."

Getting back into the far-right lane he took the exit that would lead to the office.

"okay" he agreed.

"And Chanyeol, whatever you do, do not engage these women. You don't know what their intentions are. Let the police handle it" with that his manager hung up.

Faster and faster he drove. Getting to the office was the only thing on his mind.

Almost running the red light ahead, he brought the car to a screeching halt. His car once again became flooded with light.

This time not the bright yellows of the women's high beams but the cobalt and crimson of law enforcement.

Seeing this as his chance, he eagerly pulled over to the side of the road. Rolling down his window he waited for the cops to approach his vehicle.

"Please exit the vehicle sir" shouted an officer.

Slowly, and just a tad confused he complied with their demands. Raising his hands high in the air, Chanyeol was then told to back away from the car and to head towards the police car slowly.

Once again, he complied. "officers, I can explain." He started, only to be cut off by another police car pulling up sirens blaring.

Looking behind the police car he noticed the women had also pulled up and jumped out of the car.

Fed up, Chanyeol started to yell at the women. Cutting him off the women yelled in unison "In the backseat! She's in the backseat!"

With officers surrounding the car they opened the driver's side passenger door. Pulling from the automobile, a woman.

Her shirt was soaked in dried blood and she was missing her left ear. She began screaming like a crazed animal, pulling and tugging trying in vain to escape the officers tight grip.

They ended up tasing the woman and from her hand fell a small cloth napkin.

"It's chloroform", yelled an officer.

Chanyeol couldn't believe his eyes.

He learned from the women; that they had saw the woman in his back seat The moment he had exited the parking garage.

They saw the deranged look on her face and that she held what looked like a knife.  After two failed attempts to get his attention by pulling up on the side of him. They decided to get behind him and follow.

It was when she raised up as if to stab him that they began to turn on the high beams. Each time they did the woman would crouch back down, too afraid someone would see her.

They had called the police. Giving his plates, a description of the car and telling what they had seen. Dispatch informed The women to keep following him until help could arrive. So they did.

He thanked the women and gave each a hug before they left.

It was the least he could do.

The officers after further checking his backseat had found a rather large cleaving knife, rope, duct tape and a bottle of chloroform.

As he began to pull away he could hear the woman screaming his name as she sat in the back of the police car.

 


	2. Room For One More

It was the second day of Kcon and it was in full swing. The venues were packed and everyone was having the time of their life.

Well everyone except Wonho.

Everywhere he turned no matter where he went, he continued to see “him”. It was a man dressed in all black. He even wore black sunglasses!

When they were on stage last night, he even spotted the man out in the crowd. Standing perfectly still as the surrounding fans cheered and danced to their performance.

It was creepy. It was eerie and Wonho was spooked.

He even called his mother and told her of what he saw. She advised him to carry oranges in his pockets and to put a silver pin in his hair. She told him it would ward off this being.

She said that the creature was a Jeoseung saja and if given the chance would take him straight to the underworld.

That had sent a chill down his spine.

Before getting off the phone his mother warned him to stay away from peaches. After telling her he loved her, Wonho ended the call.

That had been this morning.

He did as his mother had instructed and so far, had yet to see the strange man. After telling his manager and group members of what he saw as well as the information his mother had given him.

They laughed!

Taunting him and saying he was overreacting. They chalked it up to Wonho being an extremely emotional person.

The only one who didn’t laugh was Kihyun. Instead asking if the convention was becoming too stressful and offering to make him soup once they got back to their hotel.

He didn’t need soup. He just wanted them to believe him. He needed them to see the man for themselves.

Then they would know he spoke the truth but he couldn’t risk their lives just to prove his point.

So instead he stayed silent as they headed for the elevator. They had a fan meet downstairs in ten minutes.

His only hope was that they did not run into the Jeoseung saja. Sighing, Wonho ran his hands through his hair.

Unbeknownst to him that the silver hair pin had fallen onto the lobby floor.

The elevator dinged open and they all began to pile in.

Sudden a hand reaches out and the man dressed in black with black sunglasses stood in the center of the elevator.

Looking to Wonho he said, “there is room, for one more” gesturing that he should enter with the others.

Starting to freak out he yelled “There he is! Right there don’t you guys see him?” he started to shake as his skin paled. The others looked around the elevator but only saw themselves.

He realized they couldn’t see the creature. If they couldn’t see it then maybe it wouldn’t harm them, he thought.

Trying to sound calm but voice still wavering slightly he spoke “I think I’ll just catch the next one”

Right as the doors were about to close a hand reached out to stop it. Kihyun emerged from the elevator coming to stand next to Wonho.

“You know I think I’ll go with you. You don’t look so good and someone should stay with you to make sure you don’t pass out” He said. Then turning to face him he smiled “You dropped this by the way” handing Wonho the silver hair pin.

Quickly, he placed the pin back in his hair. Together they pressed the the button to the adjacent elevator.

Suddenly they heard screaming and the sound of chords breaking. There was a loud crash!

The elevator, that contained their group members, had been crushed from the impact of its fall. Killing everyone in it.

Shocked they stood silent. The ding of the other elevator, startling them from their silence.

Looking to Wonho, Kihyun suggested “maybe we should take the stairs”

And Wonho couldn’t agree more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A Concert To Die For

 

4 girls had won tickets to a GOT7 concert. 

Well, it was a little more than **just** tickets. They had won all access passes.

That meant, that along with their p1 concert seating, they could and would get to go backstage.

They were told they had to be there early. It was a requirement.

Supposedly, one of the group’s managers would take them on a tour of the arena before soundcheck and after they’d get to meet the boys themselves.

To say that they were excited was an understatement. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

The big day arrived swiftly.

Shana, Monique, Alana and Regan made their way to the designated area where they were to pick up the passes.

Quickly, they placed them around their necks and followed the instructions the attendant had given. Heels clicking as they hurried along an arena corridor to meet the manager of GOT7.

They soon came upon a small backroom where there was a note that told them to take a seat, the manager would be there shortly.

“Hey,” started Monique, gaining the attention of the other girls. “What do you guys think of all the rumors going around about boy groups lately?” she asked. As she played with the edges of the note.

“Some of them are getting outrageous” laughed Alana.

“Yeah like the one that BamBam has a whole wife and kid in Thailand” added Shana.

“Or how Youngjae is really a clone of the real Youngjae, who supposedly died last year. I think my favorite has to be the one about Jackson and JB robbing a chicken stand” smirked Regan.

The rumors were getting out of control lately.

“Did you hear the one about how they made a deal with Death himself?” asked a new voice. His deep baritone cascaded over the room like silk.

Turning their heads towards the rich smooth timber, they saw a tall man enter over the threshold of the door. His rather expensive business suit was immaculate. His face was obscured by large sunglasses. Around his neck he wore a manager all access badge.

Finally remembering themselves and thinking about his question, the girls all shook their heads no. None of them had heard that rumor.

Smiling, the man continued to explain. “In exchange for an extended life and retaining their youthful beauty, they would bring death the souls of fans and he agreed.”

Laughing, he shook his head. “Rumors” he scoffed. “I have no idea how people come up with some of this stuff” Sighing, he changed the subject.

Explaining to the girls that he would take them on a quick tour around the arena before the concert and after they would be taken to a room to eat dinner with the idols.

Each girl beamed at the mention of dinner with got7.

Heading towards the door, they began the tour and all too soon it was over. They had time to spare before the concert so the manager left them to their own devices. However, before he left he offered the girls a word of caution.

“You guys should go and find seats for the soundcheck. It should be starting soon. It’s not a good idea to wander around backstage, especially by yourself. I would hate for something bad to happen to one of you. Anyway, you ladies enjoy your night and I’ll see you at dinner.” With that he walked away.

They decided to take his advice and head for the seating. There was only one problem.

No one could remember how to get there. None of them were really paying attention as he gave them the tour, they were too busy trying to see if they could spot group members and making instastories about the experience. 

Quickly, they were becoming lost.

The arena was huge and within no time at all, the had become separated.

Wandering around aimlessly, 3 of the girls managed to find their way to the front of the stage. It was still empty and dimly lit, but they managed to find the stairs that lead down to the seating. 

Taking a seat, they waited for the last person (Shana) to arrive and the soundcheck to begin.

Shana continued to meander around the backstage. Occasionally running across a stage hand. She asked someone how to get to the main-stage but the directions they had given her left her more confused than anything.

Somehow, she found herself near a storage room. 

Looking inside she tried to make out if there was someone inside that could help her. After finding nothing but boxes she turned around to head back the other way.

Taking out her phone she tried to call one of the girls. Thinking she could use the ringing to find her way back to them, only to bump into someone.

Looking up from her phone she stared into the smiling face of BamBam. He had been munching on a sandwich.

Relieved she had found someone who could help her she placed he phone back into her pocket. No longer feeling like she would need it.

“Are you lost or something?” he asked as he took another bit. Nodding her head she replied “Yeah, I kind’ve am. Could you please show me how to get to the main-stage seating?”

Swallowing, he agreed. Taking her by the hand, they began to make their way in the direction of the stage area.

Looking at him Shana couldn’t help but to admire his beauty. Before she had even realized, what she was saying... 

“God damn boy! why are you so gorgeous?” had slipped out.

He stopped walking and looked at her, smirk plastered across his handsome face. Leaning towards her, his necklace dangling and gently swaying from the action. He whispered, “What’s your name?” chuckling darkly. 

The action being quite seductive.

“Shana” She meekly answered. It was overwhelming her to be this close to her bias. 

Her head was spinning and her heart beat rapidly, like it was trying to claw it’s way out through her ribcage.

“Well Shana” he drawled, a dark smirk playing upon his lips.” Can you keep it a secret?”

Hesitantly, she nodded. She wasn’t sure what it was but something felt ominous about this entire situation. BamBam, as much as she loved him, was starting to creep her out.

She began to back away from him. Her mind was screaming at her to run but her body was too slow.

Pouncing, he pushed her against the wall of the corridor and before she could scream he place his lips to hers. Her body began to wrinkle and deflate. It was like the air being let out of a tire.

He had literally sucked the life out of her. Taken everything that made her ,well, her. In a single kiss he had stolen her soul.

Soulless eyes stared back at him. A lone tear escaped otherwise hollow orbs. Face twisted in the horror of a last shriek never heard.

Pulling away, he watched as her body crumbled and turned to ash.

Turning around he came face to face with his manager.

Sighing, the man removed his sunglasses. Unnaturally white teeth peeked through the cold smile that etched his face, as black eyes glinted in the dim light. 

Shaking his head, he chortled “they never listen”.  With one last glance at the ashes he turned and began to walk away.

BamBam hot on his heels.

He couldn't help but wonder if those girls realized, that death was closer then they thought.

 

 


	4. The Red Spot

It had been **two** long weeks, since their video shoot in Belize.  And the angry red blemish Hoseok had received there, had not gone away.

In fact, the darn thing seemed to be growing **larger**.

What had started as the size of a dime was now the size of a golf ball. It was a dark crimson with a white center and incredibly painful.

No amount of ointment or topical antibiotics seemed to be working. His leg throbbed almost constantly. Everything that Namjoon had looked up said that it was a boil, so that’s how they treated it.

Jin had even gotten him some boil-ease.  That, was supposed to help numb the pain. It did help some, if he didn’t touch it or bump into something.

He tried not to focus on it. Instead, he put all his thoughts towards the performance they had coming up in less than a week.

In no time at all, time passed and the day of their comeback performance was upon them.

J-hope had slept horribly. He had a slight fever and felt nauseous, but the worst of it all had to be his leg.

The boil had doubled in size!

It had gone from an angry red to a deep purple. Its center was still white but when jin inspected it closer (no one else would go near that thing) he noticed that a hole was beginning to form.

There was no way Hoseok could or should perform tonight. He couldn’t even bend his leg. Everyone tried to convince him of this but he just wouldn’t hear it.

He didn’t want to disappoint their fans, by not attending tonight’s comeback stage. Army was everything to them.

Seeing that they were getting nowhere, Namjoon suggested a compromise.

If he didn’t dance, then it should be fine for him to perform. The main goal was to keep him from aggravating his boil. It looked like any wrong turn could cause it to burst.

Taking a half pill of Vicodin, for pain, he got ready with the others. The lights dimmed as the music cued up.

Soon they were on and the fans were going insane!

Keeping to his word, Hoseok didn’t dance. Instead, he limped around the stage and interacted with the fans.

He could feel the skin around the boil tighten and stretch with every movement. However, thanks to the Vicodin he felt no pain.

He began to bend down to get a fans phone and that’s when he felt it.

A rip.

His skin had ripped open. It was as if the world had stopped.

Slowly, he stood back up.

A reddish substance had begun to ooze from his leg, it pooled at his feet.

Yet, that was not the worst of it, hundreds of tiny white **maggots** began to pour from the wound!

Fans screamed and pointed to his leg.

Slowly, he looked down.  Almost afraid of what he would see.

Maggots continued to pour out of the boil, intermingled with that reddish mucus.

Screaming, he ran from the stage. The music was cut as the rest of BTS went to check on him.

The first to reach him was Suga. He took one look at the mess oozing down his friend’s leg and called for the medics.

They arrived within seconds and began cleaning and disinfecting the area. The remaining group members tried in vain to calm down a hysterical J-hope.

As he was loaded into the ambulance, Namjoon looked at Jin.

“I guess it wasn’t a boil after all” he sighed.

Well, as it turns out. No, it wasn’t.

After he was released from the hospital, Hoseok informed them that it was actually a bot-fly infestation.

Apparently, one that stemmed from a mosquito bite.

 


	5. The Dress

Lee Jieun, known to wonderful world of Kpop as I.U., had a problem.

Seoul’s fashion week was kicking off in two days and she still could find anything to wear.

She had been invited to sit front row at the fashion show and that meant all eyes would be on her. Well, on her outfit.

She had to be trendy yet trendsetting. An upcoming fashion icon. Now was her time to shine, yet nothing her stylist came up with seemed good enough.

She wanted something classic yet edgy, modern yet old fashion. It had to have clean lines with a modest amount of cleavage.

They had tried to give her what she was asking, they really did. But it ended up being either too bland or too edgy. There was no grey area, and it was driving her crazy.

At her wits end she left and headed straight home, determined to at least beat the rain. She thought, if she couldn’t get the dress she wanted, she at the very least could make it home dry.

Which she did.

She had just made it inside her apartment when the downpour began. Sighing, she opened the window and took a seat close by. Watching as the rain pelted the ground.

Was what she wanted too much to ask?

Resting her chin on her palm she spoke, to no one in particular.

“God, what I wouldn’t give for the perfect dress. To be able to turn everyone’s head at fashion week. Be labeled a fashionista or an icon. I’d give my life. Hell, my soul for a dress like that”

Though, had she known that she was being watched across the street by a dark figure. She might have never spoken those words. However, she had already uttered the words and he had heard them clearly.

Dark eyes gleamed over the brim of his sunglasses. A wicked smile graced his otherwise handsome face.

“Deal” he whispered and then vanished into the night.

A knock at the door had woken her up. She hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep. Getting up she stretched her sore limbs, and walked to the door.

Looking through the peep hole she saw that it was a courier holding a box. Unlatching the locks, she opened the door.

“delivery for Lee Jieun” stated the courier.

“That’s me” she answered.

He handed her the box and then a signature pad. After signing for it she reached for her wallet.

“how much do I owe you?” she asked beginning to pull out a few bills.

Shaking his head, the man replied, “don’t worry about it, it’s already been paid for”

If she had been paying attention she would’ve saw the sinister smirk etched on his face or the way his dark eyes gleamed in the dimly lit hall.

However, she did not. Instead she clutched the box closer to her and bid the man goodbye. After closing and locking the door, she opened the box.

To her utter befuddlement, sat within the box was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was white but it seemed to reflect the light, like a sort of prism. The lines were clean and it was modest yet edgy. It was everything she had wanted and more.

She went to bed that night excited about everyone’s reaction when they saw her wearing that dress.

The day of the event arrived and just how she imagined it she turned heads. Posing and preening for the cameras, she was the talk of the show.

After giving a short interview, she was led to her seat. The show was about to begin. The first model hit the cat walk, strutting as if she owned the floor.

I.U. enjoyed every minute, but about halfway through she began to feel weak. Getting up she excused herself, she needed to get some fresh air. Walking outside she noticed how dark and empty it was.

Looking to the sky she saw the dark clouds that loomed almost ominously in the sky. Heavy with rain they sat, almost mockingly.

The cool of the night air sent a shiver down her spine, or at least that’s what she told herself it was. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Coming outside wasn’t helping her at all. Instead, she felt weaker. As if at any moment she would collapse.

She had no idea how right she was. Leaning against the wall she tried to gather enough strength to return to the show and it was then that he stepped from the shadows.

“Looks like you’ve had a good night” he purred in a silky baritone. He was dressed in an expensive black suit yet, his face was still obscured by darkness. She tried to speak but found that she couldn’t.

Dizziness began to consume her.

That’s when he stepped into the light.

It was the courier who had delivered her dress.

“Ah, so you recognize me?” asked the man. Shaking his head, he sighed. “Mortals are foolish creatures. You fail to understand until it is too late how much power lays within the words you speak”

Walking up to her, he cupped her chin within his hands.

His skin was like ice.

It was then that she understood her mistake. She had, unknowingly, made a deal with death and he was here to collect.

Watching as realization hit her, he smiled. It was cold, his unnaturally white teeth shimmered under the dim lights of the building.

“Such a pity, to take a beauty like you” he started “but”

His face began to contort. Gone was the handsome man with the gleaming dark eyes and in its place, was the grim reaper in all his skeletal glory.

“A deal is a deal” he hissed. And with that, they were swallowed by the very ground itself.

The only thing left of I.U., was a lone nude heel.

Every outlet from news to social media raved about the pale beauty the next morning.

Calling her...

a fashion icon for this generation.

Too bad she couldn't hear it.

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Peach

"I'm sorry." Sighed the man, as he put away his equipment. Hoisting the bag back upon his shoulders, he turned and gave the young man one last look of sympathy.

"There's nothing left that I can do for him. No medication that I can give you will help keep your father from dying." Reaching for the door the doctor gave him one last bit of advice. "The herbal tea on the counter will relieve his pain in small doses, but giving him 3 times as directed..."

At this the doctor paused, seemingly to debate with himself if he should finish the sentence. Decision made he finished firm but gently. "Should it become too much for him or you to bare, you know your options."

With that the doctor left the dwelling.

Sighing, the young man ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It was happening again. First with his mother, now he was going to lose his father if he couldn't figure out a way to save his life.

Silently, he prayed to the gods for a solution. Any way at all to keep his father alive, he would do whatever he had to. Consequences be damned.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" called a soothing voice. It was feminine, gentle and caressed his soul. It put him at ease.

"Nothing is given without consequence and it's never in the way you expect. I ask you again, are you sure?" asked the lulling voice.

In the dark, dimly lit room he couldn't even make out a shadow. Still he was unbothered. He was resolved in his decision.

"I'm sure"

A dim light pulsing from the counter caught his attention. Slowly he made his way towards it. Once there he let his hands glide over the source of the light.

It was a map.

"This map will guide you to the queen mother's most prized possession. The tree of immortality. It's fruit grants longevity to those who eat of it." Explained the voice.

"Why are you helping me?" questioned the young man. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for all her help, he was merely curious. He knew that it was a goddess that had answered his prayer, but he just didn't know why.

"It's in my nature to answer the calls of those who ask with such conviction and for such a reason. I am compassion after all." At this her voice started to fade, but not before she issued one final warning.

"Be warned to tamper with the fate of those on the brink of death, no matter how worthy a cause, is to face death in their stead. He will come for you" And with that the voice disappeared into the night, taking with her all the warmth she had filled him with.

Her warning rang clear within his head. Save your father from death and face death yourself.

It was a risk he was willing to take. So, without any other hesitations he grabbed the map, a bag, and a cape before heading out the door like a thief in the night.

Determination fueling him, he found his way in the darkness to the queen mother's garden in the west.

The only others brave or lucky enough to have found this place before him, were the monkey king and Dongfang shuo. Each had stolen from the garden and each had suffered a price, eventually.

Deciding not to give that trail of thought anymore consideration for the moment, he turned his thoughts toward the task at hand.

Climbing the 1000-foot-tall tree under the cover of darkness.

It took him about two hours, but he had managed to scale the topiary. Reaching out he noticed that he was about to pluck the last fruit on the tree and for a second he hesitated.

Steeling his resolve, he reached out and snatched the peach off its branch and quickly stuffed it into his bag. Climbing down had gone a lot faster then it had been to go up and in no time at all he found himself running as fast as his legs could carry.

After a while he reached into the bag looking for the map only to discover that it had disappeared. That meant he would never be able to find the garden again and maybe that was for the best.

Eventually, he had found his way back home. It was well into the morning by the time he had reached his home. The fishermen had already left the docks and where well out to sea.

Walking over the threshold he made his way to his father's bed side.

Taking from his bag the stolen fruit. He lifted it so that his father could see. It looked like any other peach, until you turn it around. It shimmered unnaturally, catching the sunbeams of the morning. It was rather remarkable.

Before his father could say anything, a dark figure appeared from a well-hidden corner in the small room.

The words of the compassion deity echoed in his mind. It was death. Here to either collect his father or himself and their fate rested solely on what ever he decided.

"Let your father go boy. It is his time." Stated death. Face still obscured in the dim light of the room's corner. From what he could tell the god was dress in all black physician's robes. A slender top hat atop his head.

His deep baritone rebounded off the barren walls of the house. His dark eyes took in the young mans determined face.

"You know why I am here" started death, "I see you have an immortal peach in your possession. Be warned boy, a parent should never out live a child. Should you give your father that peach, he will watch you die and he will take his own life. All of your sacrifice will be for not."

At this he came closer, seeing the young man contemplate his words.

"But" the god drawled, "If you were to eat the peach yourself, you could marvel the wonders of the world for 3,ooo years. Live long enough to see your father reincarnated."

"what would you choose if you were me?" asked the young man. Eyes never leaving his father's.

Wheezing, his father answered out a hoarse and hallow "neither"

Smirking, the young man understood his father's words perfectly. He knew his decision. Raising the peach to his father's lips, both men bit into the fruit simultaneously.

Swallowing its pulp greedily.

At this death scowled, he would be denied a soul. For now.

Fading back into the shadows, death said one last thing. Something that would haunt the boy forever. Something to this day he wished he had known before.

Then again, he was warned.

"You may have spared his life for years to come, but that which you have given also comes with a curse dear boy." Cackled the god. "The peach only extends a life, but it cannot cure a sickness. You are even crueler than I. For you have condemned your father, who you love, to suffer."

Horrified, The young man stared as his father began to cough violently. Grabbing a handkerchief to blot his mouth, they both stared in silence as crimson stained the once clean white napkin.

"Foolish mortals, I'll be back in 3000 years. By that time maybe you'll be more willing to make a deal." And with that he vanished as if he'd never been there.

....................................................

"So that's what happen?" asked BamBam as he grabbed a sandwich from the trays laid out in their dressing room.

"Yep, that's what happened" sighed Jackson.

"How's your dad now anyway." Asked JinYoung still in shock from the tale he was just told.

"Much better now" he answered "after our years were up I made another deal. The one we all made actually."

BamBam headed for the door. "Yeah about that, I better go see if one of the contest winners 'just so happens' to have gotten lost. I'll see you guys at mic check."

Laughing, he headed down the dark hallway.

Death can never be cheated for long, but you can always make a deal.

 


	7. The Ribbon

Walking along the streets in Thailand, the girls mind ran in circles. She had been worried if she would make the group that was currently being put together by YG. Sure, they had told her the spot was as good as hers, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t change their minds if they found someone better.

She was under no delusions that couldn’t or wouldn’t happen. YG was notorious for getting young girls hopes up just to change his mind later on. Her spot wasn’t guaranteed and that’s was had her searching the merchant stores so late at night.

She had heard the tell of an old antique shop that carried objects that could make your wishes come true. That was if you could find the store and get the man who owed it to give you one.

A dimly lit building off to her right caught her attention. There wasn’t anything special about it. It looked like all the other stores on this street. In fact, the only thing that struck her odd and made her walk inside, was the sign. Most stores had a sign that stated either open or closed, this sign merely said welcome.

Walking in she was greeted by dust. It was everywhere. On the shelves, on the items, even on the register. The place looked like it hadn’t had a visitor in years. She scanned the aisles for something that would help her but came up empty.

A throat clearing, startled her and she turned to face were the sound had come from.

There before her stood an old man, hunched by age. In his hands he held a beautiful black silk ribbon. “I believe this is what you have come for.” Croaked the old man. “It will grant you your most heart felt dream, but not without a hefty price. A price must always be paid for an item of such unique ability.” Warned the old man.

“What's the price?” asked Lisa already reaching out for the ribbon. Whatever it was she would pay it. If it would help her dreams come true, she would give what ever it required.

The old man handed her the ribbon. Then finished his warning. “Once you place it around your neck, to prosper from its power, it must never be removed. To do so would be a most unfortunate ending to it wearer.”

Stepping back from her, the elder turned and began to fade away behind the dusty shelves of the shop. Quickly, she walked out of the store deep in thought over the mans words. Stopping she thought about returning the ribbon. His words, though cryptic in meaning, had scared her. She debated if the price was really worth the success she stood to gain. Turning around to where the store had been, she found now nothing but empty space.

It seemed as if the decision had been made for her. So, taking that as a sign she went home. Facing the mirror in her bathroom, she placed the ribbon around her neck and tied it. Even though she had not tied it very tight, the ribbon fit snuck against her neck. She went to bed that night with hopes and dreams of nothing but success.

Which is what she got. The group she had been worried about, she made. They had debuted and now had a hit under their belts. Blackpink had been working nonstop and getting lots of praise for their mini album. They were appearing on shows and attending awards. She felt great. The ribbon had done its job. There was just one problem, people were starting to notice how she never took it off. It was a cause of great concern for the stylist assigned to the group.

On several occasions she had to lie about the ribbon. Stating, that it was the last gift a deceased family member had given her and that she had promised to always wear it. They had left the matter alone after that. Her group members thought she was a deeply sentimental person and asked that fans not ask many questions about it. They didn’t want to bring up anything that might be bad memories for her, based on the lie she had told them about the ribbons origins.

After that people just accepted that the ribbon was apart of Lisa’s charm and left the subject alone. It had been that way for almost two years now.

Blackpink had just hit the stage to perform a medley of their hits. It was during this performance that Jisoo’s hand snagged the ribbon. It got entangled in her charm bracelet and pulled from Lisa’s neck. The rapper stopped all moments. She didn’t sing, just stood there with a weird shocked look on her face. The other members finished the performance in spite of the situation and struck the final pose against Lisa.

Jolting her a bit as they did. A thin red line began to form around her neck, right where the ribbon had been. Shocked, the other member formed a circle around her as Rose lightly shook her shoulder and asked if she was okay.

To their horror they watched as Lisa’s head fell clean from her body and rolled across the stage.

Soon after her body tumbled to the ground as well. Arm outstretched and pointing to the discarded ribbon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Cottage

It was a gloomy Saturday afternoon. Dark clouds littered the sky as they cast shadows across the landscape. However, that wouldn't deter Zelo nor his dog Mochii from enjoying the dog park. After parking his car, he grabbed Mochii from her doggie car seat and walked toward the dog park's entrance. 

Placing her down, he let her run free as he lazily followed behind her. Soon they found themselves on an old trail deep into the nearby forest. It wasn't something that they hadn't done before. In fact, lots of dogs and dog owners had walked this well-worn path. There was really nothing out there but trees and an old house.

Rumored to have been haunted, people usually steered clear of the abandoned cottage. It was said that it had belong to a lumberjack who used to go out every morning and sing while he chopped down trees.

Everyday he'd then make the long journey into the city to sell his lumber to the mills. No one knows how or when he died, just that it was a tragic accident that ended with his head being severed and his body crushed beneath the tree he had been chopping down.

Zelo was pulled from his thoughts by a clap of thunder. Looking up he realized that he and Mochii were near the old cottage. Deciding that it would be wise to head back, he called for Mochii. The little dog ran to her master tail waging happily and they began to make their way back to the dog park. 

However, no sooner had they taken those first steps, a torrent of rain poured from the sky. Littering the ground with pools of water. The clouds had finally burst giving way to the storm that had been brewing all afternoon.

There would be no way that they could make it back to Zelo's car. They would have to find shelter and wait it out. Bending down, Zelo scooped up his dog and made a dash for the nearby cottage. Quickly, he stepped over the threshold of the front door and entered inside. He had noticed the hinges were rusted, so he decided to leave the door open. 

Even though it was old and had a leaky roof, the cottage would provide enough shelter for them to wait out the storm. Making his way toward the fireplace he looked around for something to lit it with. Finding some dry wood, he took his lighter from his pocket and in no time at all had a fire going.

Mochii laid down on a rug that was right in front of the pit, while he lounged in an old wicker chair. Together, they waited out the storm and warmed themselves. Zelo had wanted to dry his clothes using the heat from the fireplace, but the idea of being naked in an abandoned cottage gave him pause. 

So instead, he enjoyed the fires warmth and tried to see if his phone had any water damage.

Not too long after he pulled out his phone, someone began to sing. It was coming from somewhere out in the woods. Softly, the stranger's voice floated on the wind. "Me tie dough-ty walker." Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, Zelo tried to ignore it.

Suddenly, Mochii lifted her head and sang back. "Lynchy-Kinchy-Colly-Molly-Dingo-Dingo."

Looking at his dog as if she'd lost her mind, Zelo tried to comprehend what he'd just witnessed. His dog had **SANG**. As far as he knew dogs couldn't talk let alone sing, and yet that's what his Mochii had just done.

A few minutes later, Zelo heard the voice again. Only this time the voice was closer and louder.

"Me tie dough-ty walker," it sang and again Mochii answered. "Lynchy Kinchy Colly Molly dingo dingo."

Zelo was beginning to freak out. He wondered if one of his group members had slipped something in his food that was causing him to hallucinate. There was no way this could be real. No way this was happening, but a few minutes later the voice rang out again.

This time it sounded like it was on the roof.

" **ME TIE DOUGH-TY WALKER** " It sang loudly.

Zelo grabbed Mochii and tried to cover her mouth to keep her from singing back, but the dog squirmed until she was free and went back to the rug by the fireplace. Again, singing back. " **LYNCHY KINCHY COLLY MOLLY DINGO DINGO**."

There was some shuffling, then soot began to fall from the chimney. " **ME TIE DOUGH-TY** **WALKER** " the voiced yelled.

" **LYNCHY KINCHY COLLY** " Mochii began to sing back. However, it was interrupted before she could finish. The shuffling that was coming from the chimney turned into a rumble. Something was coming down the chimney.

Before his eyes Zelo watched in horror as a bloody head tumbled out the fireplace, barely missing the fire. It landed right in front of Mochii. 

The dog backed up, frighten. Yet, the head rolled forward. Mochii then gave a pained whine before falling over, dead from fright.

The head began to turn towards Zelo and open its mouth. Snapping, into action Zelo grabbed Mochii's lifeless body and dashed out the door. Determined to get as far away from that cottage as possible.

He didn't stop running until he reached his car. Throwing mochi inside, he sped off.

2 days later he found himself trying to explain what happen to his band members, as they buried Mochii. Only to find that **none** of them believed him.

As they lowered Mochii's body into the ground, Zelo swore he'd never get another dog or visit that dog park again.

He vowed to stay as far away as humanly possible from **that cottage**.

 


	9. The Hell Hotel: part 1

They had bee in Korea for 2 weeks and it was turning out to be a less than stellar experience. They had traveled thousands of miles, just to do all the things they could've done in America. However, that was about to change.

It all started Friday morning. Ivy, Norrah and Genesis had gone to the mall to look for outfits to wear that night. They were going to go to Hands, one of the hottest hip hop clubs in Seoul. By no means was it 1oak level, but for Seoul it was rather impressive.

All the hottest Khiphop and R&B artists attended the club pretty regular and that was what the girls wanted. To be seen by them even approached. They were seeking adventure and desperately wanted to go back to the states with stories for their other friends of their time in Korea.

They wanted to fulfill their fantasies.

Walking around the mall for a little over an hour, they couldn't find anything they liked. So instead, they opted to head towards the food court and that's when they saw it.

It was stuck to the bottom of Genesis' shoe. Bending down she picked it up and read it. It was a flyer for a contest at a hotel.

A hotel claimed that any who spent the night would have an orgasmic experience, unlike anything they've ever known. The flyer also suggested any that were willing to brave a night there, they would win a million dollars each.

Snatching the flyer from her hands, Ivy lets out a giggle. "This is what we've been searching for." She beamed. "The adventure we wanted."

"And," interrupted Norrah, "that cash prize is an added bonus. I'm in. I say we do it."

Shaking her head, Genesis questioned. "So, neither of you find it bizarre that it doesn't say who's sponsoring the contest. Just where it is, the rules and the prize?"

Laughing, they said in unison. "Nope!"

Sighing, Genesis shrugged her shoulders as she folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. Quickly, they left the mall and headed back to their hotel. After packing their bags and checking out, Norrah flagged them down a taxi and they headed toward the 안녕 호텔 which translated to, the Hello hotel.

It was almost at the edge of Seoul and there wasn't much else in the area. Just a park, a coffee shop and the hotel. After paying their fare, they walked up to its double doors.

The hotel's architecture was very old Victorian era. With gargoyles scattered across its roof in random places. Even in the evening light their distorted faces could be seen. As they peered down almost knowingly at anyone entering the hotel. 

It was all very creepy.

However, no amount of distrubing looking gargoyles was going to keep them from chasing this thrill or collecting its prize. Swiftly, they entered the hotel and made their way to the front desk.

The clerk that greeted them was very thin, almost too thin. He had a chipped tooth smack in the front right next to one of his incisors. It sort of gave him character. He was ruggedly handsome. With dark brown hair, combed neatly under his uniforms hat.

Smiling, he greeted. "Welcome to the Hello hotel! My name is Keng. How may I assist you ladies?"

Returning his smile, Ivy explained. "Hi. We saw this flyer about a contest here and we wanted to participate."

"Oh." He murmured, smile dropping a bit. Than clearing his throat, he put his friendly smile back in place, beaming. "Well you ladies have come to the right place. A million dollars has never been easier to win, than this contest. Our hotel prides itself on giving our lovely customers and experience unlike any other, it's truly orgasmic."

After shuffling around a bit, he took out some forms for them to sign. "What are your names pretty ladies?" He asked as he started to type in their information, while they filled out the contest's consent forms.

Pointing at herself, Ivy answered. "I'm Ivy. And the one with the grey luggage is Norrah."

Nodding his head, he looked at the last girl curiously. "And what about you miss?" he smiled.

"Genesis." She answered politely. "My name is Genesis."

"Ah, like the bible?" He questioned.

Smiling slightly, she nodded her head. Finishing their forms, the girls handed them back to him and he quickly filed them away.

"Well we are almost all set ladies." He gushed. "Sorry our computer is kind of slow, so while it updates the information and registers you as guests, how about we go over the contest rules?"

"There's not very many, but the rules we do have are important." He explained. "Rule one, you must stay inside the room until the sun rises. Rule number two, each of you must stay in your own room, no sharing. And last but not least, rule number three. During the experience you must keep the lights off. Do **NOT** under any circumstances turn on the lights. It could have dangerous results." He warned adamantly.

"This hotel is sort of special, you know." He smirked. "We know what girls like you want, need. The hotel knows your deepest desires and wildest fantasies."

The girls began to look at him strangely, becoming uncomfortable with his choice of words. Sensing their unease, he lightly joked. "You want what all girls want, a hot bath and a good night's sleep. Well you ladies have come to the right place."

Visibly, they began to relax once more. Shrugging off the incident as just terrible phrasing. Suddenly, the phone rang breaking the silence between them. Curtly, Keng answered and after a short conversation he nodded his head and hung up.

Reaching into a box under the desk, he pulled out 2 key cards and handed them to Norrah and Ivy. "Hey you go ladies." He smiled. "Your rooms are on the fourth floor. Enjoy your stay."

"Hey, what about Genesis?" asked Ivy confused. "You didn't give her a key."

"That's because the owner called, and he wanted to offer her a special room." He explained. "If she wants it, of course."

The other girls urged her to take it, when she didn't immediately accept. After hesitating a moment longer, she nodded her head. "Sure, why not." She shrugged. "Is it like a suite or something?" She asked inquisitively.

The other girls bid her good night, and told her they would see her in the morning. Then headed off to the elevators that lead to their rooms.

"Something like that." He agreed, smiling slightly eerily. He pulled out another key card and also a key. Then coming from around the desk, he took her luggage and bid her to follow him. They walked to a different elevator than her friends had used, and she watched as he took out the key as they entered. He pressed the button for the top floor than stuck the key in a keyhole off to the right.

"This key is the only way to access the floor your room is on." Explained Keng thoughtfully. "So, keep it somewhere you can always find it. We don't have any spare keys."

He handed her the key as the elevator ding and the doors opened. No other words were spoken as he led her to her room. She was right, the owner had given her a suite and it was beautiful.

It was trimmed in rich reds and antique golds, it was also very Victorian style. There were 2 antique sofas and a dark oak coffee table. The only thing modern, from what she could see, seemed to be the kitchen.

Leading her inside, he placed her luggage near an antique sofa, before once again headed towards the door.

"Remember, Genesis." He reminded gently. "Don't turn on the lights. Just enjoy the experience."

With that he closed the door behind him, leaving her alone in the huge suite.

All of the girls began to enjoy their rooms, but all too soon the day began to catch up to them. After a long bath in the huge antique tubs, each girl prepared for bed. Sleepily, they climbed under their covers and turned off the light.

At the stroke of midnight, the contest started

and each girls experience began.

 


	10. The Hell Hotel: Part 2; Ivy

She had just finished her bath and rubbing lotion all over her body, when she began to yawn. Stretching Ivy, pulled back the covers of the luxurious king sized bed. Using the small antique foot stool, she climbed into bed.

Sighing, her mind drifted to this so-called orgasmic experience she was supposed to have here and what it actually included.

"If by orgasmic they meant relaxing, then I guess I've already won that million." She mumbled aloud. It was true, she found the room to be incredibly soothing. With its antique feel and muted dark colors, it held a cool tranquil aura. Even the sheets were the softest satin she had ever felt. They caressed her skin almost lovingly as she laid down.

Pulling the covers over her body, she hit the lights. The last thought before sleep claimed her was of all the things she planned to do with the prize money, when she woke up in the morning.

Sound asleep, she didn't hear the clock's chime as it struck midnight. She didn't know it, but it signaled that her experience had just begun.

Softly, her body was caressed by the sheets. The mattress underneath her began to ripple and change, as the form of a body took shape. Unaware, Ivy continued to dream as the satin sheets beneath her formed the outline of a mans body. She felt as hands began to run softly all over her body, almost teasingly and soft kisses trailed down her neck and shoulders. Sighing, she mewled softly still fast asleep as the hands started to slide their way under her night gown and full lips latched onto her breast.

Diligent fingers began to stroke and play with her clit, as a warm tongue began to alternate from circling her entrance to long languid licks and open mouth kisses. The covers on top of, her slide down a little as an unseen body moved up. Ivy felt warm all over as pairs of hands and lips continued to shower her in attention. It felt wonderful to her sleep addled mind.

Never in her entire life had she dreamed anything so vivid. Everywhere that those hands touched, those lips kissed, and that tongue lick, felt incredible. Unconsciously, she began to roll her hips in time with that wonderful tongue. 

Gasping at the feeling, she felt hands run through her hair before they grabbed the sides of her head firmly. That's when she felt it. A solid mass pushed past her lips to slide in her mouth before touching the back of her throat. Sleepily, she tried to pull away and roll over but found that even though what ever it was left her mouth, she couldn't move an inch.

Slowly, she began to wake. Her conscious mind deciding that there was no way that this could be a dream. Eyes open and now groggily alert, she took in the empty room. She still felt the hands, lips and that sinful tongue.

Alarmed, she pulled back the covers and found nothing but her gaped open legs to greet her. Throwing her head back, she figured the hotel must be pumping psychotropics into the air through the vents and that she was merely having an intense hallucination. Not that she minded in any way, Ivy considered this to be a good trip.

Closing her eyes again, Ivy began to enjoy herself and soon she felt something breathing against her ear. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to see who it was only to find empty air and her nightstand. Closing her eyes once more, she nearly jumped when she felt a soft kiss to her neck and a voice whisper in her ear.

His deep timber sent chills down her spine. "Be a good girl and open your mouth for me." It whispered as a hand caressed her jaw tenderly.

Deciding to indulge in her perceived delusion, she nodded her head and opened her mouth. Unsurprisingly, she felt something slide along her tongue and fill her mouth completely. This time she knew what her mind what having her feel, and began to roll her tongue on the obviously phantom phallus. Slowly, she began to bob her head back and forth. Taking it in as much as she could until it hit the back of her throat.

After a few minutes, the phantom phallus was removed from her warm mouth with an audible pop and her hands were slammed above her head. Looking up, she watched as a one of the silk scarves, that covered a lamp, floated above her. It wrapped itself around one of bars in the iron headboard and then tied firmly around her wrists.

Alarmed she began to believe that this wasn't a dream, or a drug induced vision after all. She had no idea what was happening or why. She thought back to the contest she had entered and the orgasmic experience it promised, was this it?

She got her answer when her legs were widely spread apart, and something roughly thrusted into her. She could feel the weight of a man's body on top of her. Even smell his scent as he pounded into her furiously. Her body rocked, and the bed squeaked from the force of his thrusting, but every time she opened her eyes they were met with the same empty space.

At first, it felt amazing and like a hidden fantasy come true. Moaning, she bucked her hips in an effort to meet his pace. The more she tried to meet him, the faster and rougher he, or it, became. Soon, he was thrusting into her with inhuman speed and it felt good, but after a while that all changed.

It was like the longer he rammed into her the bigger and wider his penis became, almost like he was swelling up inside her. 

Harder and harder the bed rocked, until her body slide forward and her head began to roughly slam against the headboard. Alarmed and in pain, she tried to scream but found that her voice was stifled by a long tongue and rough kiss.

Silently, tears trailed down her cheeks as her body was crushed against the mattress by the weight of the invisible being fucking her. What began as fun had turned into a nightmare that she wanted nothing more than to desperately end.

Choked moans and grunts filled the room as the iron bed frame slammed against the wall.

Laughing, the invisible man whispered darkly. "Isn't this what you wanted?" he taunted. "What you signed up for. Isn't this exciting?" Groaning, he began to slow his pace and his body began to shudder.

Relief began to fill Ivy, as she realized that it was almost over. She hoped and prayed that after he came, he would leave, and she could get the hell out of this hotel. Suddenly, that million dollars didn't seem so worth it.

She felt as the body above her jerked and soon warmth began to fill her cavern as he spilled his seed. Sighing, she relaxed and waited for him to climb off of her. Only, that didn't happen. His heavy weight remained on her, but she felt the scarf untie and her arms fall against the soft pillows. Tiredly, she rubbed each wrist, now sore from the bindings and tried to move.

She heard laughing and felt as her legs were wrapped around a slim waist. "Sorry sweetheart but we aren't finished." Chuckled the voice. "You're in for a long, long night." He began kissing her neck again, as he resumed thrusting. Tauntingly, he rolled his hips. "You wanted the experience. Now take it. Take it **all**." He commanded roughly.

Shaking her head, she reached out with one hand as he pounded into her. She felt around her nightstand until her fingers ran across the edge of her lamp. Reaching up, she flipped the switch and light flooded the room. Taking one hand, she shielded her eyes from the bright lights.

She thought with the lights on that whatever this invisible man-thing was, would stop. She thought that by turning on the lights that the experience would end. That she could pretend that none of this had happened. However, when she opened her eyes, the muted colors of her hotel room were not what greeted her, and neither was its emptiness.

Instead, her bed was sitting at the point of a high mountain top. Looking out, she could see that below was nothing but fire and scotched land for miles. It looked a lot like what she imagined hell would.

She also noticed that there was some sort of line that ran all the way up the side of the mountain to curve up the steep hill. Squinting, she looked closer, only to realize with horrifying certainness, that those were people. Well _were_ people. Some were disfigured and rotting, and some didn't even look human, but they were all in line.

With horror, it also dawned on her, that though he had still his movements the invisible man was still on top of her and he was still buried to the hilt within her.

With dread beginning to blossom in her chest, she slowly turned her head to face him. While not hideous, he undoubtedly wasn't human either. The soulless black eyes and pointed ears sort of gave that away.

Menacingly, he growled out. "You shouldn't have done that." 

Violently, he took the lamp and launched it off the cliff. Watching as it shattered on the ground below. Once again, the room was enveloped in darkness.

Chuckling, he shook his head as other laughter from the line erupted into the room. "Now you can never leave." He whispered in her ear. Roughly, he kissed her lips to the point of bruising and resumed thrusting into her body violently.

She tried to push him away and even clawed at his back and face, but it only seemed to turn him on **more**. Laughing, he taunted. "It'll be heaven in hell, spending all eternity taking turns fucking you."

Harder he slammed into her, and she began to cry. 

"You should have never turned on the light." He chuckled, as he fucked her to his black hearts content.

 


	11. The Hell Hotel Part 3: Norrah

She stared at her reflection in the antique vanity mirror, admiring her perfectly defined curls. Even in a messy bun, they remained intact and devoid of frizz. Her soft brown eyes scanned over her body as she smirked. 

She knew plenty of women that would kill for a body like hers. Smooth darkly honeyed skin covered taunt muscles and well well-defined curves. She was beautiful, and she knew that people were jealous of her, especially Ivy.

The were opposites, where Norrah was tall Ivy was short. Norrah had full hips and an apple ass naturally, while Ivy spent hours in the gym and was still shaped like a 12-year-old boy.

Laughing at that last thought, Norrah wondered how they were even friends. To her friends were all supposed to look similar, so you could look at them and know why they all hung out together and aside from Ivy that would have been true. Genesis was gorgeous, and it wasn't hard to see why she and Norrah were friends, at least that's how Norrah saw it.

They were of similar stature and complexion, with only minute differing details. Genesis' eyes were a striking amber, her waist was a little smaller and her face was heart shaped not ovals like Norrah's.

However, she realized that while Ivy may look different than them, her temperament was very similar to her own and that's why they were friends.

There was an old saying that hoes flock together and that fit their friendship to a tee. Where Genesis shared looks Ivy shared personality.

Smirking at that last thought, Norrah thought it ironic that _she_ of all people would be participating in this sort of contest. How could a hoe **not** win something like this?

She was confident that she would, after all orgasmic experiences were her specialty.

Yawning, she decided to call it a night and after spraying on her favorite perfume. Climbed up the foot stool that led to the large bed and got in. She admired the beauty of the antique style room, with its rich dark colors and brass trimmed décor, one last time. Before she hit the lights and went to sleep, ready for whatever this hotel planned to do to her for this "experience."

Fast asleep, Norrah began to snore lightly from slightly parted lips. The sound bounced off the otherwise quiet room. The only other sound was the clock as it struck midnight. On its last chime, she began to imagine she heard a mans voice.

His hot breath gently fanning her ear, as he whispered. "You have no idea of all the wonderful things I'm going to do to that beautiful body of yours, sweetie."

She began to feel as something that felt like a hand, ran across the top of her head. "Tonight, is our night and I'm going to make you scream until your voice is raw." He promised darkly, voiced laced in arousal.

Suddenly, she felt the bed dip like someone had climbed in with her. Alarmed, her head shot up from the comfy pillows to look around the room. However, only emptiness greeted her.

Huffing, she spat out. "You know this experience would go a whole lot better if you just did whatever you were sent here to do, instead of playing some stupid cat and mouse game."

Slamming her head back onto the pillow in frustration, she tried to go back to sleep. Eventually, her body relaxed enough that she fell into a deep sleep and again the voice whispered in her ear.

Kissing her ear and running he's tongue along its shell, he begged. "Let me touch your beautiful body, princess. I want to run my hands all over you."

Sleepily, she nodded mumbling. "Sure, knock yourself out dude."

He didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, hands began to roam all over her body. Caressing her shoulder and rubbing her thighs. Soon those talented hands began to drift inward, playing with her clit and messaging her inner walls.

Running her hands down her body, she gently placed her small hand over it's larger one and began guiding him in how to pleasure her. Throwing her head back she began to moan as her body and mind began to waken from sleeps hold.

Eyes still closed tightly, she enjoyed his attentions. Running her hands back up her body she stopped at her breast. Skillfully she cupped them, using her fingertips to lightly pinch her nipples.

Once again, the voice begged against her ear. "Your skin is so soft and warm. I just want to kiss it. Let me kiss you love."

Giggling a little, she again nodded her head at his request. Softly, he kissed her neck as his diligent fingers stroked her walls and talented thumb rubbed unhurried rings over that delicious bundle of nerves of hers.

With eyes still closed in pleasure, she ran her hands over as much of his body as she could. She felt as his muscles rippled beneath her fingertips, felt his breath against her neck as he moaned in pleasure. Soon, she felt him shift and his weight pressed her body lightly into the mattress. Deeply, he kissed her as they both fought for dominance.

Hands rubbing and touching any places they could find on the others body. The entire time Norrah kept her eyes closed, to afraid that if she opened them he would be ugly. His muscular frame gave her some comfort because it meant that at least he wasn't fat. She had to wonder what made a man take this kind of a job, fucking strange women at an even stranger old hotel. He had to be ugly, but just how hideous was something she just did not want to see.

She told herself that as long as the dick was good she could go without knowing what he looked like and that she now understood the reason for the lights rule. It would ruin it if the women saw just how unattractive the men truly were. She reasoned that as long as he didn't do anything stupid, she would just sit back and enjoy the ride.

She could feel as his length pressed against her thigh and judging from its girth and length she was in for a pleasurable night. She loved big thick cocks. The bigger the better was her motto. She just hated that this one probably came with an ugly face.

He began trailing kisses down her body, stopping just below her belly button. Methodically, he lavished the area with attention.

Giggling, Norrah cooed. "My what a long tongue you have." She may have been role playing but what she said was true. His tongue was incredibly long, almost inhumanly long.

Chuckling, he played along. Giving a long lick to her abdomen he darted his tongue in and out of her belly button. "The better to eat you with my dear." He whispered darkly.

Slowly, he slid up her body and resumed kissing her lips. His hands gripped her thighs lightly as he began to push his girthy length into her willing frame.

"Then do it." She moaned as her body began to rock forward from his thrusts. "Eat me."

Stopping his motions, he gave a slight chuckle. "What was that?" he asked, slightly taken back.

Bucking her hips, she whimpered. "Eat me daddy. Please."

Laughing darkly, he chided. "I don't think you really want that sweetheart. You might not like it."

Slowly, he rolled his hips against hers as he resumed his study thrusting. Groaning, he kissed her willing lips again before pulling away and advising. "Be careful with the words you speak, sweetheart. Words can carry power and right now I'm a slave to yours."

Something about his voice put her on edge. It carried a darkness that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She, however, chose not to focus on his words but to focus on his dick and the pleasure it was giving her. She would deal with his unwillingness to go down on her, the way she always did. After all, she always got her way.

Rolling her hips, she smirked as he hissed and cursed. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, she pulled him deeper within her and he willingly complied.

Together their bodies rocked in sync, as moaning and hitched groans filled the room. After a while, when she was sure he would give in, she tried again.

"Please daddy, give me what I want." She panted. "eat me, baby."

Sighing, he caved. "Let me fuck you into oblivion first." He groaned, "and then if you still want me to eat you, I'll gobble you up. But, I think by then you'll change your mind." Rolling his hips tortuously slow, he gave a hard thrust and hit something deep within her.

Gasping, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Still, she was undeterred. She wanted him to go down on her and that's what she was going to get.

"But I want it now." She demanded, even as he was buried deep within her walls and pounding into them with forceful upward motions.

Menacingly, he admonished. "You couldn't just wait and take the dick, could you? You just couldn't compromise. So demanding."

There was something about his voice that struck a nerve with her and set her on edge. It ripped through the fog of her lust like tissue.

He began to thrust harder into her, as she tried to figure out what to do and how to get out of her now unwanted situation. She tried to hold back a moan as her wrecked her walls. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling as he made he body bounced to his rhythm.

She tried in vain not to enjoy it but found herself moaning like the whore that she was as he spread her legs wider and pounded into her furiously.

Soon she felt him smirking against her neck as he caged her body with his. Felt as his hands caressed her the sides of her face as her drove deeper into he willing body.

However, it was the hands still gripping her hips that stopped her moaning. It dawned on her that no human she had ever known or seen had two sets of arms. She began to wonder if perhaps there was more than on person in the room. Feeling that his head was still buried against her neck, she slowly eased her hand towards her lamp.

She had to know now what was going on and just how many people were in the room. She refused to be a part of some weird ass gang bang. If it was just one more guy in the room than that would be fine, but anything more than that and she was calling this thing off.

Contest be damned.

She had a hard time getting a firm grasp onto the lamp switch. Every time her fingers grazed it, her body jolted forward from his hard thrusts.

For a second, she debated with herself if she actually even cared at this point. The dick was amazing, and she knew she would have to take an ice bath after this encounter. Then her thoughts trailed back to him denying her oral and that pissed her off.

She thought how maybe if she turned on the lights the other guy in the room could be persuaded to go down on her. She even thought how if they both saw her face and how beautiful she was they'd both be more willing to do anything she wanted them to, just like all the others.

Chuckling darkly his voice reached her ear. "don't do it sweet heart." He chided.

"Eat me and I won't." she challenged.

"Do it and I'll eat you. Do it and I won't be your slave, you'll be mine." He warned, thrusting even harder into her.

"Well then, I guess I have my answer." She chirped happily. Reaching out, she hit the switch smugly.

However, her smile faded the moment her eyes took in just what was fucking her.

He was unnaturally dark, almost black with glowing red eyes. Violently, he grabbed her arms and held on to them, while the second set of arms lifted her legs higher on his hips. Sharp talons dug into her flesh.

Grinning down at her shocked face, he taunted. "If that's way you want it, love."

She could only watch is horror as he leaned back down and his breath fan her ear, while still fucking her senseless, he bit her ear clean off.

Kneeling, he let her see her ear dangle from his mouth as he chewed it slowly. Throwing his head back he swallowed, then leaned his body back down until his weight pushed her into the mattress.

"You should've just taken the dick when I offered it to you, but you're just too demanding to greedy for your own good." He laughed darkly, as she began to scream. "I'm going to enjoy spending the rest of the night fucking and eating pieces off of your lovely body."

Violently, he shoved his tongue down her throat and kissed her roughly. His sharp teeth making the skin bleed. His thrust began to gain in force until the bed was lifting and slamming back down to the floor.

Norrah continued to scream once he pulled away from her lips. Bending down he licked her still bleeding ear and moaned at the taste.

Her screams began to gain in volume, as he laughed manically. " **Scream bitch**! Scream as loud as you **want**. I'm just giving what you want. What you begged for. I asked you to choose something else, but you just wouldn't do it. You get off on being a greedy bossy bitch. You're almost as greedy as me."

Throwing his head back, he moaned loudly. "Fuck! Damn, you're a bitch but you've got some good pussy"

Leaning down again, he taunted. "You really should have read the fine print sweetheart. Than you would've never turned on the lights. Now, I get to decide what happens to you here."

"And you know what since I'm feeling generous. I don't think I'll kill you tonight. Good pussy is so hard to come by in hell these days, so I think I'll keep you around for at least 1000 years. Would you like that sweetheart? To be fucked and eaten for a thousand years?" He mocked, as he continued to drive deep within her.

" **Nooooooooo**!" screamed Norrah as she cried harder.

Scoffing, he yelled. "Well that's just too fucking Bad! You should've taken what was behind door number two."

Kissing her roughly, he promised. "Don't worry sweet heart the orgasms I'll give you will take away the pain of being eaten alive and the best part is, you'll have 999 years to learn **TO LOVE IT!** "

As Norrah screamed in horror and pain, he fucked and ravished her body bit by delectable bit.

Laughing as he did.

 


	12. The Hell Hotel part 4: Genesis

Sighing, Genesis looked at the clock again.

Watching as it ticked closer and closer to midnight. She had been laying in that king-sized bed, with its blood red sheets and antique gold patterned comforter, for 20 minutes. Every time she closed her eyes, they shot back open.

Her mind was too consumed with Keng's words. She thought about the way he had said them, almost as if to warn her. Even his body language as he spoke sent warning bell running rampantly around her mind.

Pulling a pillow over her head, she let out a muffled frustrated scream. Angry with herself for over thinking it, for her mind not winding down enough so that she could sleep. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and let sleep's gentle hands embrace her. Yet, it alluded her due to her own plaguing thoughts.

Her mind circled around what this contest was really about and why the prize was a million dollars. No one ever just gave out that sort of money to spend the night somewhere without it being some straight fuck shit lurking around the corner for its participants.

At least, not where she was from.

She was beginning to have seconds thoughts about this whole thing. It was creeping her out and something about the hotel was rubbing her wrong. However, she was stuck in a bind. She had signed the contract and agreed to its terms. So, at the possible Bate's hotel she had to stay.

At least until morning. Once morning came she was checking out and getting on the first flight back to America. Prize money be damned. She didn't want to stay here longer than she had to.

As the clock struck midnight, she wondered again just what she had truly gotten herself into.

"Do you not like the room?" asked the deep baritone of a man.

Sitting up, Genesis looked around but only saw the shadows of the rooms dark corners.

"No, it's beautiful." She replied hesitantly.

"Well then, are you just not enjoying your stay here?" he asked again, his velvety timber sliding smoothly through her ears.

At first, Genesis was going to lie and say that she was, but there was something about his voice that warned her she shouldn't. So, instead she told him the truth.

"It's a little creepy but I'm more concerned with this whole contest." She confessed quietly. Then before she could stop herself she asked. "You're the owner, aren't you?"

At first there was silence, then she heard him sigh. "It's a complicated matter." He explained. "I own the land that this hotel was built on, so in a way I guess I do."

Nodding her head, she relaxed a little. She couldn't really explain why but she did. There was something so soothing about his voice, that it was hard not to. At the back of her mind, she wondered if she was just another mouse caught in a maze that led to poisoned cheese.

Shaking her head of her negative thoughts, she decided that for the moment she would relax. A thought passed her mind but as quick as it came it fled, before she could even understand why she thought it.

Tilting her head contemplatively, she asked. "Are you here to give me this experience the hotel has talked about?"

She heard him chuckle, and she turned her head in the direction she thought the sound had been, but only met with empty air and a wall cloaked in shadow.

"Yes, I am." He affirmed. "Are you ready?" He asked slightly concerned.

"I think so." She began. "I guess I should have put it together that it would be that kind of experience. I mean the flyer did say orgasmic." She giggled.

She could hear his footsteps as he approached. "Are you afraid, Genesis?" he asked quietly.

The way her name slid off his lips sent a chill down her spine and warmth pooled in her belly. It was so alluring, so incredibly seductive and she was falling quickly into his obviously bated action.

Feeling that words would fail her in this moment, she just shook her head in response. At that he laughed. "I can tell if you're lying you know."

Nodding her head, she tried again. "It's not that I'm afraid but more nervous. I've never done anything like this before." She whispered.

"This is something that I myself haven't done either, at least not in this situation." He admitted. "Usually, there are others here that take part in this sort of thing."

"I promise, I'll be as gentle as I can." He assured her, and for some strange reason she believed him. There was just something in his voice that told her he was telling the truth. "Just enjoy this, enjoy me as I enjoy you."

Nodding her head, she reached under her covers and slid her hands up her legs until her fingers hooked around her panties. Slowly, she pulled them down and then tossed them across the room.

Chuckling, he praised. "Good girl."

"Is there anything I need to do?" she asked, as she leaned back on her arms.

She watched as the cover at the foot of the bed lifted and the outline of a mans body slid forward. She felt as his breath fanned her thighs and his hands gently parted her legs. She watched as his head rested between her thighs.

"Just relax, Genesis." He purred in that honeyed voice of his. "Relax and enjoy me." Taking her legs, he through each one over his shoulder as his tongue darted out and twirled between her folds. Searching and probing as it sought out her hidden treasure.

Throwing her head back, she gasped loudly at the feeling of his warm tongue as he greedily lapped her juices. She began rolling her hips as his tongue penetrated her warmth. Sliding her hands under the covers she tangled them in his hair as she pushed him as close to her as he could physically get. His talented tongue pumped in and out of her as her sucked her precious pearl and they both began to moan.

With one last lick he pulled away and slid his way up her body. She watched curiously as the covers lifted and only her own body greeted her. Needlessly, before she could think about it she felt lips brush against hers as a tongue ran across them. Laying back against the pile of soft pillows she closed her eyes and kissed him back passionately.

Opening her eyes, she felt as he ran his hand through her hair softly as his other messaged her ass. She could feel everything but could see anything only the lifted comforter as they dangled and draped over air and her own lifted rumpled nightgown. Curiously she reached out to the area she thought his head would be, and a pained grunt greeted her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." She apologized. "I was trying to touch your head. Did I poke you in the eye?" she asked horrified.

Laughing, she felt as he kissed her lips again. "No. You got me in the ear." He chuckled. "don't worry about it. To be honest I kind of liked it." He whispered.

She felt as her body was pulled up as he turned them so that she straddled his hips and sighed as he trailed hot kisses down her neck.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked moaning as he softly nipped her neck.

"Does it matter to you if I am or not?" he countered, running his hands up her sides as he slowly removed her nightgown. Raising her arms, she shook her head as he tossed her gown across the room.

"No, I'm not a ghost." He admitted. She could feel him smirking against her neck before he resumed his trail of kisses.

"It's all so strange." She whispered. "Being able to touch you, feel you but not see you."

Running his tongue across her breast as his hand palmed the other, he admitted softly. "I don't want you to see me, not at this hour." His tongue traced unhurried circles over her nipple as he began to suckle.

Not wanting a repeat of poking him in the ear she tried instead to run her hands along the planes of safer areas on his body. Feeling as the muscles bunched under her gentle touch.

Pulling away from her breast with a wet pop, he asked. "Do looks truly matter to you that much?"

"No, no they don't." she answered immediately. "Soft lips do." She giggled. "And yours are so incredibly soft."

Passionately, his kissed her again as his hands roamed her body.

"Do you accept me?" he whispered in her ear, after breaking from their kiss.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you want me." He explained. "Do you want this because once we start there's no going back, not for hours. Genesis, you'll be mine until first light. Do you accept that? Accept me?" He whispered almost pleadingly.

She gave it some thought. Really, really thought about it and realized it was a trick question, dressed up as a request. No matter what she had to stay in the room and she couldn't turn on the light. No matter what she had to go through with this, she signed the contract. He was simply asking her a question he already knew the answer to.

A way to make her feel as if she was in control of this entire situation but also a warning as well. He had said it himself. Until morning she was his, and whether she had a good experience or a terrible one all rested on her answer.

"Will it hurt?" She asked instead.

"You'll be a little sore from sex, but no. I won't hurt you." He replied patently.

"And it will, only be you? No one else." She asked curiously.

Chuckling, he promised. "There will be no others in this room or bed but you and I."

Nodding her head, she agreed. "then I accept you."

"Until dawn." He added as he ran his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips.

"Until dawn." She promised.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt him thrust deeply into her and she moaned at the wonderful intrusion. Slowly, she rolled her hips against him as he thrusted into her gently.

Finding her lips again, they kissed fervently as she rode him uninhibitedly. For hours their pleasured moans and grunts filled the room as the sounds of slapping skin and creaking bed filled their ears.

Genesis grabbed the headboard as she rolled her hips and used its sturdiness to help her rock forward in solid movements, that left them both panting and gasping at the wonderful friction.

"What would have happened if I had left this room. Even if I didn't turn on the light?" she asked trying to stifle a moan as his deep thrusts assaulted her walls.

"Are you sure that's an answer you wish to know?" he grunted, as he sped up his movements.

"No." she shook her head. "I don't think that I really need to know."

"I think you already know the answer." He countered. "But you wanted me to confirm it for you."

Their pace slowed as their bodies clashed against each other's. Curses and moans flowed from both their lips as they rocked totally in sync.

"The human mind can't understand what its seeing here. So, to compensate it shows you the images of what it can comprehend." He supplied.

"I'm not in a hotel suite, am I?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"My room." He panted. "You can't see it but there are incense burning. Do you like it?"

Looking around, she could only see the things she had seen earlier but she could now smell the fragrant scent of myrrh as it filled the room.

Nodding her head, she smiled. "It smells nice. I've always liked the way myrrh smells."

Looking down, she watched as her body hovered over the bed slightly and giggled. "This is so weird." She laughed. She watched as the covers lifted and draped around her body and his until she could make out the outline of his abdomen.

"Is that better?" he chuckled, obviously amused. Her only answer was rolling her hips as she placed one hand down on his stomach and used it to balance herself as she rode him harder.

Darkly, he asked. "Am I fulfilling your fantasy, Genesis. Am I the best you've ever had?"

"Fuck yeah." She moaned, throwing her head back and bouncing harder onto him. "It's so good."

"I can tell if you're lying." He teased.

"And that's exactly why I'm telling the truth." She countered.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper. "There were three of us, yet you chose me, why?"

"Your deepest desire called to me." He whispered. "The moment you walked in it called to me and only me. There was no other here that could give it to you."

"I don't even know what my deepest desire is." She frowned. She didn't. She knew what she wanted. Even the things that she needed, but when it came to her deepest desire she was clueless as to what it was. She knew she had to keep him talking about the hotel. She had to know if when morning came she was really going to be able to walk out of here and if not than she needed to stay on his good side, until she could figure out a way to leave.

However, the more she talked to him and the longer they fucked, the more she actually liked him. It was weird, and she was kind of ashamed of herself. She didn't even know what the fuck he was and yet here she was bouncing on his dick and having deep conversations like they were in a relationship or something.

"Most humans can't." came his smooth voice, breaking her from her thoughts. "Its buried deep within themselves. In their heart, far away from their conscious mind."

"You're so special Genesis." He moaned. "So very special."

She felt as he sat up. Their heaving chests brushing against each other as he took her arms and draped them around his neck. With his hands wrapped around her hips he guided her as he began to roughly thrust into her. Moaning she tried her best to meet his thrusts but they started becoming to fast for her to keep up.

"Damn, I never been fucked like this before. Especially, not by a ghost." She moaned.

Laughing, he reminded. "Genesis, I told you I'm not a ghost."

"But you aren't human either." She countered.

"I was close." He admitted softly. "A long time ago."

Sensing that was a sensitive topic she changed the subject. "How long have we been fucking?" she asked.

"A little over 5 1/2 hours. Are you tired?" He replied as he once again began to slow their pace.

"Wow. I've never had sex longer than an hour before." She confessed. "I'm not tired though.

His thrusts became deep, deeper than he had gone all night and delicious pressure began to build in them both. Both began to moan loudly as their bodies rocketed towards their climax.

He held her body tightly to his, as his cum shot into her in thick warm spurts. Lazily her head lulled to the side before falling onto his shoulder as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

"I have to leave soon." He whispered, kissing her temple. "It's almost morning."

"Why?" she asked tiredly. "Why morning?"

"Because." He explained. "creatures like me are better suited for the night. We aren't meant to walk in the light. I used to, but those days have long pasts."

"Do you still want to know what I am?" He asked.

She thought about if she really wanted to know. She thought about all the things he told her tonight about himself and about this place. Sighing, she made her decision.

"No." she replied. "I guess it just isn't important anymore."

Chuckling, he agreed. "No, it isn't. All that matters is the way I made you feel tonight."

"How do I know that any of this was even real?" she contemplated.

Running his hands up her back, he asked. " Can you feel me?"

Giggling slightly, she answered. "Yes. I felt you all night."

His hand stopped just below her rib cage, pulling the skin between his fingers he pinched it hard.

"And that?" he asked amused.

"Ow." She yipped. "Yeah, although that's probably going to bruise now." She complained.

"Good." He explained. "Now every time you see that bruise you'll know that all this was real."

"Yeah, but marks fade." She sighed. Slowly the room was beginning to lighten as dawn began to near. As she looked at him she realized that she could make out a little of his shadowy form.

"Well," he sighed. "It looks as if our time is growing short. You've asked me so many questions tonight, but never asked my name. Would you like to know it?" He asked carefully.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No."

Chuckling darkly, he asked. "Are you afraid to know for sure?"

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. "But it won't change anything, will it?"

"No, no it won't." he agreed. As the sun rose higher in the sky, light filtered in the room and she stared as his face was revealed from the shadow of darkness.

He's skin was slightly tanned, and he wore a contemplative smile on his beautiful full lips. His hair was light brown and hung messily over his forehead. He was gorgeous.

Sighing, he eased her off of him and onto the bed. Getting up, he looked down at her in all his naked glory.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "You're fine as hell. I mean, **wow**. You're so damn handsome."

Laughing, at her awkward stammering, he smiled bitterly. "Creatures like I usually am." Slowly he began to fade away as more light filtered into the room.

"Genesis." He began sadly. "Some marks never fade and tonight you allowed me to leave mine."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked, a little sad to see him leave.

"Trust me, that is something you shouldn't ever want." He warned. "And it's better if you never do." With that he faded way and left her once again alone in the empty room.

The sun shined high in the sky, flooding the room in an amber glow. Quickly, Genesis showered, packed and got the hell out of that room. On her way out, she stopped at the front desk to check out and say goodbye to Keng.

If it wasn't for his warning she wouldn't have been able to survive the night.

"Hey, have Norrah and Ivy checked out yet?" she asked, as the clerk looked up at her and smiled.

For a moment he tensed but then he smiled brightly, "They've decided to stay here a little longer, but you should probably get going."

Sighing, she agreed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Did you enjoy yourself, Genesis?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah I did." She confessed quietly, thinking about the night she shared with his boss. "It's something that I don't think I'll ever forget."

Laughing uncomfortably, he remarked. "I'm sure that your experience will stay with you for a lifetime."

Reaching under the desk, he pulled out an envelop and handed it to her. "One million as promised." He smiled.

Taking the envelop, she opened it and saw that it was a check made out to her. After thanking him, she left the hotel and hailed a cab. Determined to get as far away from that hotel as possible. She decided she would try and text Ivy and Norrah once she was safely back in the USA.

Sighing, Keng watched her go. "The real prize, dear Genesis was that you made it out of the hotel." He whispered. "That you made it out of here alive and the boss let you."

He watched as the hotel doors slammed shut, so hard that it jarred the lettering on the door. He watched as the O fell to the ground in a small thud. Leaving the Hello hotel as what it really was and had always been.

The Hell Hotel.

  **A/N: Due the popularity of The Hell Hotel, I've decided to make it a full story. This short version can still be read as a stand alone for those who enjoy it. The full story is called the Fallen and the First 5 chapters have now been posted. If you guys would like to go and check it out.**

**Thank you all so much for your continued support!!!**


	13. A Few Words From River

_Hi guys! First and for most I'd like to apologize for not updating this book in a while. The truth is, no one has requested any scary stories they want to see be re-imagined and to be honest my muses aren't providing me very much creativity for this story right now. Maybe it will change and I'll get inspired soon.....I hope.....  
_

 

_In the meantime, if you have anything you want to see imagined **please** let me know in the comments. If you don't feel comfortable doing that, you can always inbox me your request. Please include what idol you'd like in aforementioned imagine, if you have someone specific in mind.....If not than just the title of the myth, urban legend and/or folklore and a brief description of  what it's about will be enough.   
_

 

 

                            _And as always_

_You guys are the **BEST**!!!_

 


End file.
